1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare tire storage structure on a rear floor of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generally employed spare tire storage structure on a rear floor includes a spare tire pan formed in a floor panel, which has a depth equivalent to a width of the spare tire. The spare tire is horizontally placed within the spare tire pan and stored under the main surface of the rear floor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-58696 discloses a structure including a spare tire pan having an inclined wall formed at the front end of the spare tire pan, and a plate member extending rearward from the upper edge of the inclined wall, wherein the inclined wall serves to lift up the front portion of the spare tire which is moved forward due to a vehicle rear-end collision, and the resultant lifting force acts to bend the plate member such that the kinetic energy of the spare tire is absorbed.